I believe I can fly
by Tiay
Summary: Das vorletzte Kapitel von J.K.Rowling ist beendet, die Schlacht gewonnen, Voldemort besiegt. Zu den Klängen von I believe I can fly‘ ist hier geschildert, wie Ron Weasley den unwirtlichen Morgen, nach diesem Kampf auf Leben und Tod, erlebt. - OS/Songfic -


Dieser Oneshot war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für -mel-w-

**Diese FF ist ganz allein Melinda gewindmet :)**

Es musste Ron sein, es wurde Ron und ich glaube, es hat gefallen :)

Für Ron-Weasley-Fans, die nichts gegen den schönen Song 'I believe I can fly' haben, könnte dieser Oneshot also genau das richtige sein ;)

Und der Tipp für das ultimative FF-Erlebnis: öffnet youtube, gebt den Titel ein und hört das Lied an _zwinker_

(Rechtliches: natürlich ist alles geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling und R. Kelly)

* * *

I believe I can fly

_I used to think that I could not go on__  
And life was nothing but an awful song  
But now I know the meaning of true love  
I'm leaning on the everlasting arms_

_If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly_

Mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen lag Ron Weasley auf dem Bett.

Seinem Bett.

Müde wanderte der Blick über die wohlbekannten, rotgoldenen Vorhänge über ihm, gehalten von dem Bettgestell aus dunklem Ebenholz.

Fahles Morgenlicht fiel durch die kleinen Fenster und tauchte den Raum in ein gespenstiges Grau.

Alles war so wie früher…

Nein, die Geräusche passten nicht.

Seine vier Mitbewohner schnarchten nicht, drehten sich nicht in ihren Betten um, niemand erwachte und murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin.

Er war allein.

Seltsam, so einsam wie in diesem Augenblick hatte er sich eigentlich noch nie gefühlt.

Damals, als er Harry und Hermione verlassen hatte, zu feige, sie bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen zu unterstützen, war es ähnlich gewesen.

Aber nicht dasselbe.

Schuldgefühle und Selbsthass hatten ihn geplagt und er hatte Tag für Tag mehr unter der Abwesenheit seiner Freunde gelitten.

Jetzt konnte er zu ihnen gehen.

Warum tat er es nicht?

Er hatte keine Ahnung wo sie schliefen, ob sie schliefen.

Trotzdem konnte er sie suchen, doch er tat es nicht.

Harry hatte Voldemort besiegt, die Tyrannei hatte ein Ende.

Zuerst kam die unendliche Erleichterung, dann der Jubel, die Ausgelassenheit.

Die Überlebenden waren sich in den Armen gelegen, lachten, weinten.

Als die Euphorie sich gelegt hatte begann die Trauer.

Trauer, über ihre Verluste, die Menschen, die sich nicht mehr mit ihnen freuen konnten, Wunden, die nicht zu heilen waren.

Wer noch konnte nahm seinen Zauberstab und in kleinen Gruppen gingen sie nach draußen.

Es war nicht die Zeit, zu feiern.

Keiner von ihnen blieb unbewegt als sie die Toten zurück in das Schloss brachten.

Er hatte dabei mitgeholfen.

Es gab Leichen, die man auf den ersten Blick nicht identifizieren konnte, so entstellt waren ihre Körper und Gesichter.

Mehr als ein Mal musste er sich zur Seite beugen um sich zu übergeben.

Aber… das war nicht das Schlimmste.

Die Gesichter, die er erkennen konnte, die zu Menschen gehörten, zu Freunden, welche er gekannt hatte, sie waren es, die ihm am Meisten zusetzten.

Irgendwann hatte er nur noch Arme gepackt, hochgehoben und getragen, wollte, konnte, den Anblick der Toten nicht mehr ertragen, ihre leeren Augen.

Als er nur noch stolperte hatte man ihm gesagt, er solle sich hinlegen. Wer, das wusste er nicht mehr.

Kraftlos hatte er sich gefügt und sich durch das Schloss geschleppt.

Ohne es zu wollen schlug er den Weg zum Gryffindorturm ein, der zum Glück unbeschädigt geblieben war.

Unendlich müde durchquerte er den Gemeinschaftsraum, stieg die Treppe nach oben und öffnete die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal.

Angenehme, beruhigende Erinnerungen waren es, die ihn überfluteten, als er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ und die weiche Stoffdecke über sich zog. Warm hüllten sie ihn ein und vertrieben für einen Moment die Szenen, welche er kurz zuvor noch mit ansehen musste.

Er war wieder der ahnungslose Ron, der keine anderen Sorgen hatte, als die Hausaufgaben und den Unterricht, vielleicht mal eine kleine Reiberei mit seinen Freunden.

Morgen würde er vor dem Frühstück noch schnell die Hausaufgabe von Hermione angucken und während dem Essen selbst noch etwas zusammen kritzeln.

McGonagall wird ihm schon nicht den Kopf abreißen.

_See I was on the verge of breaking down  
Sometimes the silence can seem so loud  
There are miracles in life I must achieve  
But first I know it starts inside of me, oh_

_If I can see it, then I can be it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly_

Ächzend stemmte er sich auf den Ellenbogen hoch und ließ seine Beine über das Bett hängen.

Jeder Muskel protestierte, seine Haut schien ein einziger großer blauer Fleck zu sein.

Das Aufsetzen erzeugte in seinem Kopf ein unangenehmes Schwindelgefühl und er ließ seinen Kopf erst einmal hängen, während er sich mit den Unterarmen auf seinen Schenkeln abstützte.

Netterweise entschloss sich der Nebel, der um sein Gehirn waberte, bald dazu, sich zu verflüchtigen.

Dafür konnte er nun den Geruch, welchen sein Hemd verströmte, bei klarem Bewusstsein aufnehmen.

Er stank.

Nach kaltem Schweiß, nach Matsch, nach Blut, nach Angst.

Widerlich.

Mühsam arbeitete er sich empor und wankte in das angrenzende Bad.

Ein Tipp mit dem Zauberstab verschloss die Tür, ehe er das Holz achtlos neben dem Waschbecken ablegte.

Wenige ausgezogene Kleidungsstücke später stand er in der Dusche und hantierte mit dem kleinen Hebel in der Wand.

Ob die Rohrleitungen überhaupt noch ganz waren?

Warmes Wasser, das aus dem Duschkopf über ihm strömte, bejahte seine unausgesprochene Frage.

Mit leicht zitternden Händen nahm er die Seife aus dem Behälter und rieb damit über seinen Oberkörper.

Vor Schmerz zuckte er zusammen und blickte an sich hinunter, direkt auf eine rote Linie. Ach ja, ein verirrter Fluch dem er nur knapp entgangen war…

Vorsichtig wusch er den brennenden Seifenschaum ab und ließ die Wunde vorerst in Ruhe.

Ungerührt prasselten die Tropfen auf ihn nieder, während er sich abschrubbte, schmerzende Stellen nur flüchtig bearbeitete.

Auch wenn das Wasser etwas weh tat, die angenehmen Gefühle welche es auslöste, überwogen.

In Rinnsalen floss es über seine malträtierte Haut, umspülte die Muskeln und lockerte sie sanft, streichelte seinen verstörten Geist.

Nur widerstrebend drehte er wieder am Hebel und das Plätschern verstummte.

Seine Bewegungen, als er unter der Dusche hervor trat, waren die eines alten Mannes.

Wie früher hingen rote Handtücher an der Wand und er nahm sich eines davon. Nachlässig fuhr er damit einmal durch die Haare und dann, etwas umsichtiger, über seinen Körper.

Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass kleine Schnitte, die schon verkrustet waren, wieder aufbrachen und ihn stachen.

Einen Moment konzentrierte er sich nicht auf seine Finger, diese lockerten sich und das Handtuch fiel zu Boden.

Leicht verwundert hob er die Hand vor sein Gesicht um sie zu betrachten. Sie Zitterte?

Ein Blick auf seine andere Hand zeigte ihm, dass es sich bei ihr genauso verhielt.

Und dann brach es über ihn herein.

Die ganze Anspannung löste sich, suchte ein Ventil und schüttelte seinen Körper.

Einem Reflex folgend beugte er sich nach vorne und griff blind nach irgendetwas um sich fest zu halten.

Seine Sicht verschwamm, Flecken tanzten vor seinen Augen.

Jeden Moment konnten seine Beine nachgeben, seine Knochen schienen nicht mehr vorhanden.

Er war nur noch Fleisch, zitterndes Fleisch, das jeden Moment in sich zusammen fallen konnte.

Als Nichts würde er am Boden liegen, sich einrollen, weinen und fluchen, zerfließen in Selbstmittleid.

Wenn er dem Drang, sich fallen zu lassen, jetzt nachgab - er wusste nicht, ob er jemals wieder hoch kommen würde.

Endlich ebbten die Krämpfe ab und seine Sicht wurde wieder klar.

Seine Hände stützen sich schwer auf das Waschbecken und als er den Kopf etwas hob, sah er sich selbst im Spiegel.

Mattes, kupferrotes Haar stand nach allen Seiten ab und überschatte ein eingefallenes Gesicht.

Dunkle Ränder unter den Augen und die braunen Sommersprossen betonten die ungewöhnlich bleiche Gesichtsfarbe.

Auch seine Brust schien fahl, die roten Risse dagegen leuchteten ihn geradezu an.

Er konnte sehen wie sich die Muskelpartien bewegten, als er den Oberkörper leicht drehte um den Zauberstab auf zu nehmen.

Wenigstens hatte er keine inneren Verletzungen. Im Vergleich zu jenen, welche in der Krankenstation behandelt und geflickt wurden, war er kerngesund.

Warum fühlte er sich also so unendlich schwach?

_Hey, cause I believe in me, oh__ …_

_If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly_

_Hey, if I just spread my wings  
I can fly  
I can fly  
I can fly, hey  
If I just spread my wings  
I can fly  
Fly_

Nachdem er ein paar einfache Zaubersprüche gemurmelt hatte, schlossen sich die Wunden.

Noch war die Haut rot verfärbt, aber zumindest hatte er keine Schmerzen mehr.

Wieder betrachtete er sich im Spiegel und fuhr sich ratlos durch die verstrubbelten Haare.

Was nun?

Immer noch war er müde, da er kaum geschlafen hatte und wenn ihm doch die Augen zu gefallen waren, brachen Albträume über ihn herein.

In ihm fühlte es sich so leer an. Ein riesiger Hohlraum schien sich in seinem Inneren auszudehnen und das machte ihm Angst.

Dieses Gefühl hatte er nicht zum ersten Mal, doch nie war es so schlimm gewesen.

Am liebsten wäre er wie ein kleiner Junge zu Harry und Hermione gelaufen, wollte mit ihnen reden, lachen, irgendetwas, nur bei ihnen sein.

Wieder war er derjenige, der Stütze brauchte. Er konnte sich ihnen nicht schon wieder aufdrängen.

Natürlich hatten sie Wichtigeres zu tun, zu heilen, zu helfen, als ihren idiotischen Freund zu trösten.

Sicher, sie würden es tun, wenn er zu ihnen gehen würde, aber genau weil er ihr Freund war, wollte er das nicht.

Sie hatten genug selbst zu verarbeiten, wenn er rumjammerte half es ihnen rein gar nichts.

Aber was sollte er dann tun?

Immer Eins nach dem Anderen.

Einen gemurmelten Spruch später waren seine Kleider sauber und er zog sie wieder an.

Was jetzt? Wohin?

Eigentlich hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis, irgendjemand außer Harry und Hermione zu sehen.

Mit den ihn folternden Gedanken musste er selbst fertig werden.

Schließlich entschloss er sich dazu, genau das zu tun, was ihn auch früher immer abgelenkt hatte. Egal womit er sich gerade beschäftigt hatte.

Der Zauberstab kam zurück in die Hose und er verließ den Gryffindorturm.

Auf den Gängen begegnete ihm niemand und das war ihm ganz recht. Unbemerkt konnte er sich aus dem Schloss stehlen und wanderte über die Ländereien.

Sein Ziel war das Quidditchstadion, das überaschender Weise nicht beschädigt war. Bis hierher hatten sich wohl keine Kämpfe verirrt…

Wo die Besen untergebracht waren wusste er und das Schloss zu dem kleinen Raum öffnete sich mit einem Alohomora.

Wahllos griff er zu und seine Hand umschloss einen Besenstiel.

Mit seiner Beute im Schlepptau stapfte er über den Rasen, bis er sich in der Mitte des Feldes befand.

Resolut stieg er auf und stieß sich ab gen Himmel.

Zum ersten Mal seit der Schlacht konnte er wieder frei atmen.

Die frische Luft erschlug ihn gerade zu während er sie durchpflügte und den Besen immer höher hinauf trieb.

Ein kleiner Impuls und er schwenkte von dem vorherigen Kurs ab und hielt auf den See zu.

Ihm stockte der Atem.

Über dem See war gerade eine orange-rote Morgensonne dabei, sich höher und höher über den Horizont zu schieben.

Warm fielen die Strahlen auf seine, von der Luft ausgekühlten, Wangen und tauchten die Welt in Farben.

Der See schimmerte und die wogenden Fluten sahen aus als wären sie aus flüssigem Feuer.

Begeistert ging er in einen Sturzflug, duckte sich über seinen Besen, klammerte sich daran fest.

Hörte den Wind, der in seinen Ohren pfiff und an Haaren und Kleidern riss.

Erst kurz vor der Wasseroberfläche riss er den Besen nach oben und flog wieder höher, der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen.

Es gab Momente, für die man weiter leben wollte.

Es gab Dinge, welche die dunklen Gedanken zwar nicht vertreiben konnten, doch sie wurden dadurch ein Stück weit erträglicher.

Leicht würde es bestimmt nicht werden, über die erlebten Schrecken hinweg zu kommen. Vergessen kann man so etwas nicht, man muss lernen damit zu leben.

Aber er glaubte fest daran, er würde es schaffen.

Er würde fliegen.

- Ende -


End file.
